Dark Blue
by The Emptypot
Summary: The Not-So-Awesome Courtship of Roderich Edelstien. Prussia/Austria, high school AU. Fluffy to the max!


AN: Ahaha, guys, I'm not dead! I promise Drinking With You will update. (I had no idea it would be so well liked. Thank you for your lovely reviews!) Anyways, this is is a little side project dedicated to my friend, who was talking to me about how there was almost no fluff between Prussia and Austira, that it's all "VITAL REGIONNNSSSS". c: I hope you like it Bethany!

* * *

Dark Blue

_The Not So Awesome Courtship of Roderich Edelstein_

Even the awesome Gilbert Weillschmidt had his less than awesome days, today included. It was the first day back from the summer, and even though Gilbert usually loved being able to see his friends Antonio and Francis again, he did not like having to drag his little brother Ludwig around. Especially since Ludwig would probably have to be saved from the upper classmen.

"Okay, so remember, if anyone calls you fresh meat, you _punch them in the face._ No exceptions."

"But bruder, fighting is against the code of conduct. I think it was on page-"Gilbert snatched the rule book out of his brother's hands and threw it over the fence and into the bushes, snorting as he did so.

"That thing is a piece of crap, and you know it." He whacked the side of Ludwig's head for good measure. Really, his little brother was such a goody two shoes sometimes.

"You should watch where you throw that 'piece of crap', then." The cool voice of Roderich Edelstein, student body president of the junior class, came from the other side of aforementioned fence. "That nearly hit me in the forehead."

Gilbert scowled. "Tch. My aim must be off then today, if it was only nearly. Now buzz off Edelstein, I'm teaching my brother important life lessons. "

Roderich looked at Ludwig, and got down on one knee so that he was at eye level with the boy, grabbing his shoulders. "Don't listen to a word your brother says, he's a dumbass."

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE…..YOUR MOM IS A DUMBASS."

"Bruder, you shouldn't insult his mother, she might be a very nice lady-"

"Shut up Ludwig."

Grabbing his brother's wrist, Gil marched to the front entrance of the school. Today was already turning crappy.

* * *

"Oye, Gil! Over here!" Antonio was sitting on his desk when Gilbert walked in.

"Hey. Where's Francis?" Gil felt a distinct lack of frenchness in the air.

"Right here, mon ami~." As if by magic, Francis walked through the door, buttoning his collar. "I was just outside…enjoying some company." No one noticed the bespectacled boy who walked in after him, pulling down his sweater and blushing furiously.

"Speaking of company, was that kid with you this morning your brother? He's so big now! He used to be so cute…" Antonio used to come over to play video games with Gil, but usually ended up helping babysit Ludwig.

"That's because you're weird and like small children."

"You guys make me sound like some kind of pedophile!"

Francis shrugged. "Well, you _were_ the one who got kicked out of that preschool tutoring program..."

"Hey, in my defense those kids were _adorable._ I mean, wouldn't you want to hug a kid who made a macaroni sculpture of you? It's normal!"

"Not when you won't let the kid go for the rest of the day, it's not." Antonio pouted at Gil, who sat down sideways in his chair with a dull thud. Trying to avoid the subject from turning into another fight, Francis coughed to change the subject.

"So, Gil, are you going to hang out with us after school? We're going to see if we can score some more booze from that corner store. "

"I can't; I gotta walk Ludwig back home like Old Fritz told me. Plus, he says that if I come home drunk one more time he's gonna kick me out. For an awesome grandpa he can be such a hardass sometimes."

"Aw... well if you do get kicked out, you can always stay with my folks. They like you!"

"Thanks Antonio, but I'd rather stay to keep an eye on my own little brother. He might mess up his life if he doesn't have his awesome older brother around!"

"The only life you have to worry about messing up is your own."

"WHAT THE FU- GAAH YOU AGAIN! What are you doing here?!" Gilbert twisted his back until he was looking straight at the last person he wanted to acknowledge.

Roderich pushed up his glasses. "This is where my first class is, Weillschmidt."

"Don't you 'Weillschmidt' me! Why were you eavesdropping?"

"It's hard not to when you're practically yelling across the room. Plus, I'm sitting right in front of you."

Gilbert scowled as the bell rang.


End file.
